Torture
by ArcherGirl224
Summary: Artemis has been abducted by Joker and Harley and now they are filming her toture. This is spitfire, please R&R! ... Rated T for more graphic torture in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_3__rd__ Person:_

"Dude! Where's Artemis?" Wally asked Robin he entered the mission debriefing with the rest of the team. The speedster knew that his words got to her… Hell, everyone knew that it did!

"Well she might be in her room crying, because an inconsiderate jerk told her she was 'insecure and selfish' with about as much hate in his voice that he could get!" Zatanna countered. The two teens had a stare down, and the magician came out on top. Her glare was almost 98% as intimidating as the infamous 'bat-glare'. Batman looked up from the file he was reading over.

"Okay, then we must get started without Artemis." His dry voice cracked. Just at that moment, a video feed came through, the computers.

The entire Young Justice Team saw the sinister face of the _Clown Prince of Crime_. "Well, Batsy we have a dear video coming in live from my headquarters. Isn't it a treat! Me, Harley, and a special guest are going to get your day started right!" The Joker cackled into the camera. As it panned over to Harley, they all saw that she was standing by their 'guest' who, was tied to a chair, with a bag over their head and was wearing nothing but a black bra and underwear.

"Hey B-man! Wait, 'till you see what me and my puddin' have accomplished!" Harley squeaked. The Joker gave another cold stare into the camera and laughed. "Do any of you children watching wanna, say hello to our guest?" The party-gag criminal asked. The 'guest' had scratches and bruises trailing down her torso.

"I do!" Harley spat, while she pulled off the ragged brown bag, revealing a teenage girl with a black and blue bruised face with blood covering some of it. Her blond mess of her hair covered her eyes, but from what you could see they were a deep charcoal gray. There was absolutely no mistaking it: this girl was Artemis. The whole cave was silent: each member taking this in. Megan sobbed into Conner's shoulder. Conner didn't show much emotion but he kind of looked angry, probably because the girl who was like a sister to him was now being tortured. Zatanna looked devastated while she held Robin's hand awkwardly. Robin looked down not being able to bear seeing his BGF **(A/N: Best Girl Friend anyone?)** get hurt like that. Kaldur had a look of over righting concern. Roy just looked subtle, probably thinking she earned it for being the mole. But no one was as big of an emotional wreck as Wally, who was biting his tongue to keep from screaming at the Joker to release her.

The Joker placed his hand under her chin and said, "Feisty, blond, and sexy she is a lot like you Harles." Artemis had a smirk on her face as she cocked her head a little to the left and replied,

"Except, I'm not a psycho bitch." A giant 'o' formed around Harley's lips, and she smacked the blond archer hitting her in the jawline. Finally Wally couldn't take it, and screamed out to the Joker. "Get your hands off of her you deranged son of a-" Before the scarlet speedster could finish his sentence, _The Clown Prince of Crime _pulled a knife, yanked Artemis' head back by pulling her hair, and placed the knife on her delicate throat. "I wouldn't mess with the person who has her life in his hands!" A bitter laugh escaped Joker's red stained lips again.

"Robin, hack the video frequency's location!" Batman demanded. As Robin tampered with his computer glove, until he sighed out of frustration.

"I can't do it! The location keeps bouncing from Gotham to Paris; Paris to Star City; Star City to Central City; and Central back to Gotham!" Robin just hung his head in shame. "Ta ta! We should check in, in about 2 hours." The Joker manically said into the camera.

All anyone in the room knew was that the Joker had a member of their family and they wanted her back.

**(A/N: Okay I just wanted to let you all know that I re-watched "insecure" and I made this story up right after. I also wanted to point out that, in the YJ universe The Joker kind of looks like Justin Bieber, so for some reason I keep thinking he'll start singing like: "And I was like Batman, Batman, Batman oh!" and Harley Quinn made an exciting cameo in my story today! FYI to anyone who reads **_**Gotham Fires**_**, I am post-poning the next chapter until after Thanksgiving/Black Friday but even after that, my Grandmother is in the hospital so… A rough estimation of when it will be posted is about around the first week of December. I am SO SORRY for anyone who has to wait, because it sucks I understand but I have a lot going on okay? I need to actually live not just read/write about fictional characters all day ) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Green Arrow's POV:_

Batman, Robin, Aqualad, M'gann, Super Boy, Roy, Kid Flash, and Zatanna walked onto the platform of the Watch Tower.

"I see my ex-partner, where's my current one?" I pondered aloud. _If the rest of the team than why wasn't Artemis? _ "That is why we are here," Kaldur explained, his voice dripping with sorrow. Worry stretched across my heart. Batman cleared his throat and spoke in his usual monotone, "Joker has her."

_NO! She is a good kid, she doesn't deserve that… No one did! _Just then the Watch Tower computer received a video feed. The "Clown Prince of Crime" stood over a broken, bloody body that was tied to a chair, and was stripped of their close.

"Artemis…" the words escaped my lips in a tremble. "That's right! We are back with the 2nd installment of _Let's Beat Blondie with a Crowbar_!" He snickered. Harley cartwheeled over to them and picked up a baseball bat.

"Batter Up!" The jester squeaked, as she hit the archer in the chest. This process continued for about 6 or 7 hits until I cried out. "Stop!"

The Joker pondered. "Okay GA! I'll stop, so my dear friend can have a turn." I held my breath.

"A-a-ahem! Please welcome our friend from Arkam: Professor Jonathan Crane." Harley announced.

_Artemis' POV:_

I watched as I was tied by the burning rope, as _Scarecrow _inject some serum into my body. "What did you give me?" I asked. Joker released a laugh, as Scarecrow answered, "Fear Gas."

Suddenly I was in a dark room, and I watched as Jade, and my mom fell to the ground, their bodies, broken and bloody. _ The RED, oh my God the red. _Red was everywhere, but mainly around their freshly snapped necks. "Arty… Arty…" I heard a rough voice speak out. Turning my head, I say my dad- no he was NOT my dead, I saw Sports Master. He hovered over the limp body of a scarlet speedster. The hockey masked criminal was holding a sword, and plunged it into Wally's chest.

**[A/N: Please review! They are what keep me writing… I might be starting a new story about Tim/Steph, what do you think?]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: So, I'm sorry I haven't really updated, but to answer a lot of questions in the reviews: No, my Grandma isn't okay. She died from cancer, and she was buried in early January, and I've been there almost every day to visit her grave. This is why I have had writers block, so often. But I'm back and I've written a multi-chapter, called "Expecting", which I'll be updating more often if anyone's interested. ]**

_Wally's POV: _

… "WALLY!" her voice rang out.

Artemis's teammates watched in horror as the drug followed through her veins. M'gann was crying into Conner's chest. Every member of the League stared wide eyed at the video they'd received. Every blood curdling scream that came from Artemis made Ollie want to punch the screen into a thousand pieces. Flash, vibrated in anger while his nephew couldn't take it anymore.

"Give her the antidote!" Wally yelled.

"Party poopers… Okay Flash Junior, I'll give her the antidote but if you haven't figured out were we are in the next hour, I get _extra_ help!" Joker laughed. Then the video went dead.

Roy gritted his teeth and then slammed his fists on the table causing everyone to jump except Batman. "This is my fault. If I hadn't been so judgmental, maybe she wouldn't have gone out on patrol alone. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten caught." Dinah placed a comforting hand on her son's. And Zatanna spoke up,

"If I can have access to the computer, I can try my locater spell. Maybe… in a different format." Nodding, Batman stepped out of the way and allowed the young magician to go to work.

"_RekoJ dna simetrA etacol_!" then a bright blue flash appeared and Zatanna flew backwards slamming into the wall.

"Zatanna!" Robin yelled as he rushed to her aid. She just looked to the floor, and Robin saw tears that were forming in her eyes. "I- I'm so s-sorry. I just can't produce enough magic to make it work."

"Do not worry about it Zatanna. We have other methods to try." Kaldur said overseeing her failure.

"No. No. NO!" I screamed. And the whole League, from Wonder Woman to Plastic Man, looked at me shocked. "If Rob can't hack it, Zatanna can't use her magic, and _The Batman _has no clue then where is our guidance? She thinks that I hate her because she's 'insecure and selfish', and this cuts to the core right now. She's a spitfire, she shouldn't have been taken in the first place, so I promise you; I will kill Joker when we find him." And with that I walked to the nearest zeta-tube.

_Artemis' POV:_

"Hey, hey darlin' wake up," a voice whispered to me. My eyes fluttered to life, and I was met with the face of Harley Quinn.

"Quinn? I thought that – wait where am I? Was I d-dreaming?" I asked. I've never had a dream that vivid or depressing before.

"Well, yes and no. You see dear, you had a nasty dose of fear gas. So whatever you saw, I guarantee, is not real. But you _still_ did see it." She replied. Then the memories played back into my mind, of the kidnapping, the torture, and the fear gas. And then I realized; I was tied to the chair again.

"Why are you being so… calm, and not beating me?" I asked, because I honestly wanted to know. Rolling her cerulean blue eyes, she answered,

"I don't _want_ to hit you. But Mista J, well he insisted we had some fun. And it's better you than me. At least for you, he'll stop whenever the shows over." And for a moment I felt sorry for the jester.

"And by the show, I mean that carrot-top of yours. God, the look on his face was petrified." She added. I smiled gently also, realizing; Wally didn't hate me and that he was worried. _He doesn't hate me…_ and then I shut my eyes grimacing the fact that he probably wasn't ever going to find me.

**[A/N: Sorry, I forgot to say. The Joker will end up getting help so cast your vote as to who:**

**Klarion the Witch Boy**

**Poison Ivy**

**or Icicle Jr.**

**Please review!] **


End file.
